


Sneaking Around

by Canoe



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canoe/pseuds/Canoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too hot to sleep, plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

Despite it being in the dead of the night, it seemed that the heat of the summer afternoon was lingering on far past normal.

Joe stared up at the ceiling, unable to get himself to fall asleep. It was the heat, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He'd kicked off all of the covers a while back, stripped down as much as he could without bordering on indecent, and had even opened the window so that the breeze off the lake might waft in. It still wasn't enough.

It was too hot to sleep, plain and simple.

As the evening breeze floated in across his skin, doing nothing to ease the fire plaguing him, he found himself admitting, maybe everything else wasn't too hot...

Maybe just he was.

In addition to the breeze, the window let in the night hum of the cicadas. As he listened to their incessant buzz, he could almost feel it under his skin. A low, persistent buzz that couldn't be quieted.

He continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to ignore the heat that was burning inside of him. It had been slowly building since that afternoon. Apparently one stolen kiss in an unseen moment had set off something inside of him, and it only gained in intensity after dinner, when an all too familiar presence had leaned over Joe's shoulder during his game of checkers with Hoss.

Candy's breath had just barely grazed his ear, but it was enough to amplify the summer's oppressive heat, as well as make him lose the match.

God damn tease.

There was nothing Joe could do to cool his ardor, not with the house full of its usual occupants. And the fact that the source of his torment was only separated from him by a wall didn't help matters any. It was hardly any distance, but just enough to make sleep that much further away.

He rolled over, trying to think of anything but finding release, and he spied the open window. It mocked him, because he could swear that above the buzzing of the cicadas and his need that he could hear the soft snuffling noises Candy sometimes made when he was sleeping hard.

And that thought only increased the tightness coiling inside of him.

_Damn it, Candy!_

Joe had half a mind to bust through both doors, and just bury himself in that smartass's smart ass until the morning came. Of course, both the slamming doors and ensuing activities would make altogether too much noise, and probably tip both his father and brother to he and Candy's little "arrangement". And while Ben Cartwright was far more understanding, tolerant, and fair than almost any man Joe had known, something told him that the "arrangement" was not something that would be received with open arms.

He revised the plan in his head, maybe Joe could ease the door open and shut, very quietly, and sneak into the room next door. Of course, if anyone else _happened_ to go into the hallway, there's no he could easily explain entering or leaving Candy's room after midnight.

His eyes fell on the window again, and an alternative thought came to him. Before he could stop himself, he was already moving, leaning far out the window to look around. None of the other bedroom windows were open, so apparently only Joe was suffering from this particular brand of heatstroke. The yard was empty too. It seemed like only he and the cicadas were up tonight.

Well, time to change _that_. If Joe couldn't sleep, then Candy certainly wasn't going to either.

Carefully, he climbed the rest of the way out of the window, being careful to watch his footing. If explaining things in the hall would be difficult, then explaining being found in the front yard with a broken leg in his pajamas would be impossible. He scaled the roof separating the two bedrooms with the stealth and skill of a mountain lion, even though inwardly he felt none of that. Just a pressing desire.

He paused at the window, taking time to consider the next phase of his half-formed plan.

If he startled Candy into shouting, that would be worse than the hallway or the broken leg, because that'd probably wake the entire household, and Joe hadn't been caught trying to sneak out since he was a teenager. The cicadas buzzed louder, the heat swam, and he knew that he couldn't hesitate any more. There was no way he was climbing back into his room before he finished what they had started his afternoon.

Joe eased the window up slowly and carefully and peered in. Candy was lying on his bed in almost the same pose Joe had been in. The covers were pushed as far back as they could go, and a hand was flung over his face as if that might block out what was keeping him awake.

Served him right.

"Psst!" Joe called from the window, and Candy bolted upright, hand going for a gun that was stowed down near the front door. Had it not been there, well, Joe would probably be making a solo performance tonight. He was horny, but he wasn't stupid.

As soon as he recognized the figure at the window, Candy scrambled up from the bed and approached, looking wild-eyed and startled. He managed to keep his voice low, despite clearly being taken off guard. "You crazy bastard! You could have used the door."

"Someone might have seen."

"So obviously use the window?"

"Obviously."

Candy shook his head, and in one motion leaned out and captured Joe's mouth with his. He felt Candy's callused fingers tangling in his hair.

Joe clutched at the window to keep his balance, but finally they broke apart just barely.

"Well, are you going to invite me in, or am I just going to hang out here all night?" Joe wanted to keep his voice cool and casual, but it may have come out a bit huskier than intended.

Candy grinned and released his grip on Joe's hair, and offered a hand to help pull Joe in. He accepted the hand, being careful to make sure that his entrance into the room was no louder than his exit from the other. As soon as he had both feet on the floor, Joe tightened his grip on the hand that had pulled him in and yanked Candy back towards him, so they were only inches apart.

"You are a bastard, you know that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Candy bobbed his eyebrows mischieviously.

"You made me lose!"

"Did not." Candy leaned in, and his breath tickled Joe's ear again. "I was just trying to get a better look at the board."

Despite the oppressive heat threatening to take him over, Joe couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. "You're lucky there are too many ears in the house tonight. Otherwise I'd wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"I don't know if I'd call that luck," Candy murmured, nibbling at Joe's ear. "Depending on what exactly what you were thinking of doing to accomplish that... if there were less ears that could overhear that is."

"Noisy plans," Joe muttered back. "Too bad I don't know how well these walls muffle sounds."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to wake your pa."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we'd do more than wake him. Probably bring them all in to find out what's going on."

"That loud, huh? Really is a shame then."

"Bringing me back to my original point, that you're a bastard." Joe's hands drifted down and grabbed a handful of well-toned buttocks.

Candy just raised his eyebrows in challenge. "What you going to do about it, what with your whole family down the hall that could wake up any moment?"

That question should have thrown a bucket of cold water on Joe's heat problem, instead it just stoked the fire. Past the point where he could stop himself. While still mindful of being quiet, he deliberately pushed Candy towards the furthest wall from the window, and incidentally, the only wall on this side of the second floor that wasn't shared with another room. Candy offered no resistance, and even helped navigate the way, until his back lightly slammed against the wood, and found himself on the receiving end of a burning kiss.

Not even bothering to break away, Joe's hands were already divesting himself of what little night clothes he had been wearing, and apparently Candy was on the same page, because he was following suit, and soon, it was just skin on skin, both of them hard and waiting for release. They finally broke away, staring at each other in the darkness of the room.

Joe held a finger to his lips to signal for quiet, before spitting into his palm. Candy shuddered, as Joe's hand aligned them together. He was about to start until Candy gripped his forearm tightly, signaling him to hold on. Joe held himself in check, barely able to think coherently over the need burning through his veins. Candy repeated Joe's motions, getting his own hand slicked up and mirrored the grip, so that their fingers were almost entwined.

Joe's vision almost swam as he tried to keep his composure, but the buzzing under his skin wouldn't quiet, and the fingers barely touching him had set the fire deep in his gut ablaze. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was probably only a few seconds, Candy nodded. As one, their palms and intertwined fingers began to move, almost timed perfectly in beat to the rapid thumping of their hearts.

Joe's other hand splayed against the wall next to Candy's head, providing support. Candy's spare hand wrapped around Joe, pulling him closer until their noses were almost touching. He could feel every quick breath on his chin, answering in kind as their hands kept up a delicious slick, hot push and pull.

As quiet as they were being, it was oddly intense and intimate in its own way. Joe wasn't used to watching Candy this closely. He could read every shudder of pleasure in the other man's eyes, and he had a feeling he was giving just as much away. His heart pounded in his chest, not daring to break eye contact, even has their hands sped up.

The heat inside of him was coiling, like a snake ready to strike. It was long overdue, and still too soon. "Candy, I--"

The hand that was wrapped around him jerked Joe's head to the side, and his desperate plea was caught in a kiss, effectively catching the sound that could have given them away. Joe felt himself come first, and over the rush in his ears, he distantly felt a few more slick slides guided by Candy's hand before he came too. Joe lost sight of everything for a moment, before he came back down, knees almost buckling. His arm shook as it took on most of his weight, and Candy slumped against the wall, similarly spent.

They both panted heavily, and Joe could feel the breeze wafting in through the open window, cooling his sweat-drenched back.

"Well," Candy said breathlessly, "I think I learned my lesson."

"Yeah?"

"Yep," his grin was tired, but sloppy and lighter somehow, "I need to make you lose to Hoss more."

Joe let out a quiet huff of laughter, leaning his forehead against Candy's. "Don't you dare, you'll give him a big head."

"Can't have that, now can we?"

"Definitely not."

They stood there for several long moments, still trying to catch their breath. Despite the exertion, and that he was sticky with sweat and semen, Joe felt much cooler than he had in his room. If it weren't for the fact that he needed to get dressed and find his way back to his own bed, he would've been tempted to just stay where he was for the rest of the night. He rested for a few more moments, trapping Candy against the wall just for extra measure.

"I have to get back."

"I know."

In one motion, he used his resting arm to push himself away from the wall, feeling all at once colder, although it wasn't nearly as relieving as it did a minute ago. He fumbled with trying to redress with his one clean hand, before Candy shoved a spare handkerchief at him. He accepted it quietly and cleaned himself off so he could get dressed properly.

"Thanks."

Candy nodded, and Joe tried to ignore that he hadn't bothered getting redressed. If he paid that too much mind, he'd find himself right back here, which wouldn't do much for getting some semblance of sleep tonight. He gave Candy one last look, before he quietly crossed the room and slipped back out the window. The cicadas greeted him with their long drone.

"Joe."

He turned back, gripping the windowsill as Candy leaned out to meet him, giving him one last, long kiss.

"Why don't we make a few tests tomorrow," Candy murmured against his mouth, "figure out what someone can really hear down the hall."

"Afraid of someone hearing?" Joe muttered back.

"No." He felt more than saw the smile the challenge summoned. "But it would be mighty fine if we could use a bed instead of a wall."

"You take all the fun out of things."

"Just for that, I'm making you lose _every_ game with, Hoss."

Joe replied by stealing one last kiss, while the loud hum of the cicadas drowned out everything else.


End file.
